Ninjatale
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: Lloyd was warned that Mount Ebbot was dangerous, but ignoring this, he faces the consequences and falls into the mountain. The small boy wakes up in a bed of flowers, is he dreaming? Is he dead? How did he survive the fall? Undertale rewritten with Ninjago characters, co-written by NervousTrash358 and FirstFandomFangirl. Rated T to be safe. On hiatus because I'm lazy.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled over Ninjago: Humans and elementals.

One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the elementals underground with a magic spell. Many years later… Legends say that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return. But one boy ignored the legends and warnings. At the top of the mountain, he found a deep pit. As he leaned forward to look down, his foot caught on a vine, and he fell, down, down, down…


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd fluttered his eyes open slowly and lazily, he shielded his eyes with his arms and squinted once he realized how bright it was. Why _was_ it so bright?

He sat up slowly, expecting to be in his room, but he immediately noticed the rocky ledges, the dirt ground, and the flowerbed that he was sat upon.

"Where...am I?" He asked himself. He then looked up and saw a big bright hole at the top illuminating his spot.

Lloyd suddenly gasped and put a hand to his head.

 _"_ _I fell inside the mountain!"_

The small child looked around to find an exit, but it was no use, the only exit was that hole, and the ledges surrounding him were way too steep to even climb on.

Panicking, he attempted to stand up; he then winced in pain and fell back into the same position. He had bruises and cuts all over his body.

Unknowing of what to do, tears began seeping from his eyes, he tried to wipe them away with his sleeves, but the tears still wouldn't stop coming.

"Hey."

Lloyd jumped and looked up, he had stopped crying.

A girl with short black hair that fell down to her neck towered over him. She was wearing a green sweater with a pale coloured stripe in the middle. It was almost like Lloyd's, except his stripes were purple and his sweater was blue.

For a girl, her voice was very deep, and cold to add.

"Get up."

Lloyd stared at her for a while.

"I can't, I'm hurt...I tried to but it's too painful." He told her.

"I don't care, if you want to live: get up, if you want to die: stay there. Your choice."

Lloyd stared at her, not knowing what to say, but he followed her instructions nonetheless. However, as soon as he started to lift himself, the unbearable pain came back and he had an extreme urge to fall back down again.

Once he began to give up, he felt an incredible force push him from behind and he ended up falling onto the black haired girl, who held his waist so he wouldn't collapse.

"There, you stood up. Wasn't so hard was it?"

Lloyd looked up to face her "Something pushed me; I didn't do that by myself." He said to her, looking very confused.

"I know that. It was obvious a weakling like you probably couldn't do that on your own anyway."

They stayed in that position for a while, just staring at each other, until the girl finally spoke up.

"Who are you anyway?"

"...Lloyd Garmadon, I'm nine...What about you?"

"...Morro Ackerman, I'm a year older than you." She replied in the same cold voice.

The blond haired child then realized something "Wait, why do you have a boy's name, you're a girl aren't you?"

Suddenly, Lloyd felt himself drop to the ground. After rubbing his head for a second, he stared up at the child and saw that she looked very annoyed.

That was the first time he had seen her express any human emotion.

"G- _Girl_! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm a boy you dumb*ss! What, just because I have long hair that automatically makes me a girl?!"

Lloyd shuffled back a bit "I-I'm sorry, I've never seen a long-haired boy before!...I didn't realize that..."

Morro sighed and hovered over him, lifting him back up into a standing position.

"You're the first person to ever mistake me for a girl, that's why I acted so surprised, and by the way I'm not gonna apologise for dropping you since you were such an idiot."

"O-Okay..."

Once Morro let go of Lloyd, he stood in front of him, hovering a bit over the ground... _wait what_.

Lloyd fell back onto his knees _again_ shuffling away from him quickly, he looked excessively pale.

"You're f-flying!" He suddenly began to ruffle his hair violently "Surviving a fall, being trapped in a hole on a mountain, a GHOST? This is a dream; it _has_ to be a dream. Wake up, wake up, _wake up_!"

Lloyd then felt a hard pinch on his cheek.

"Feel that? If you can this isn't a dream, I can assure you." Morro told him with the same straight expression. With that, he let go of him.

Lloyd groaned, clearly stressed.

 _Why did I climb this stupid mountain?!_

...

After the confusing chaos he had to endure, Lloyd limped his way over to a dirt tunnel, leading to another opening with Morro hovering beside him. Even if he was a ghost, he probably knew this place way better than he did, it was better than wandering aimlessly by himself.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To someone I know."

"People live here?!"

Morro turned his gaze towards Lloyd.

"Didn't your stupid mommy and daddy tell you stories about the 'terrible elementals' that live down here?" He said to him in a stupid voice, clearly mocking those who did tell the story like that.

Lloyd shook his head.

"I never had parents, I live in an orphanage. I never really found out what happened to them or where they are." Lloyd told him sadly "But people still told me that story anyway. I came here because I wanted to get a glimpse of the mountain, but I fell down here instead. But I never would've thought that I'd get to see the elementals for myself!"

They stopped talking for a while.

"You know, they're not zoo animals for you to stare at, they're people. The only difference is that they have powers."

Just as he said that, they arrived into another opening.

"The ruins should be over there, come on." Morro beckoned.

"Howdy!"

Lloyd and Morro jumped to hear a high pitched voice.

"Who...said that?" Lloyd asked cautiously.

"Me silly!"

The blond haired looked down to see a small flower. It had red and black petals and for some reason it had a...face.

"Umm...you can talk?"

"Of course! My name's Flowey, Flowey the flower! Oh boy, you must be so confused, don't worry, I'll show you how things work around here!"

Lloyd's red soul lit up as soon as the flower had finished talking.

"Why is my soul glowing?!"

"She's put you into battle mode that's why, you're gonna have to get used to that." Morro explained. He then sighed "Let's just get this over with."

"See that, that's your soul!"

"No **** Sherlock." Morro muttered.

"Morro shut up she's only trying to help, and mind your language!" Lloyd hissed angrily

"Your soul will show every time someone tries to engage with it. In the underground, you wanna get as much LV as possible. Here, LV stands for LOVE, and we share love, with these little, white, friendliness pellets! Try and get as many as you can, if you do that, you get LOVE."

"Okay! See she's really nice, right Morro?"

However when Lloyd turned towards him, he looked pale, despite the fact he was a ghost. Lloyd could tell very easily from his expression.

"Morro, what's-"

"Whatever you do, avoid those pellets."

"What?"

"I'll explain later just do as I say!"

Flowey looked at Lloyd expectantly "Are you ready?"

"Uh...yeah!"

Flowey sent the pellets at him; he felt bad for ignoring her instructions and stepped to the side, avoiding her wave of pellets.

She looked a little hurt "Um...why did you avoid them? I'm just trying to help you! Just touch it, it's ok!"

Lloyd glared at Morro.

"Keep avoiding them!"

"No! You're just telling me to do this because you want me to hurt her feelings! She thinks I don't trust her now. Well thanks, but no thanks; I'd rather trust someone nice like her than someone as mean as you!"

Morro looked back at him, surprised, almost looking hurt.

Lloyd tried to ignore him and focused on the wave of pellets heading his way. He held his arms out for the hoard of pellets to hit him.

Eventually they did.

Lloyd kept smiling, until he felt a sharp pain in his legs and stomach and hunched onto the ground in agony. Small amounts of blood accumulated into his mouth. He looked at Flowey, completely confused. He then glanced over at his health bar and saw that most of it had vanished.

Her lovely smile melted into a horrifying grin "Y̵̢͌Ȏ̶̮U̷̲͊ ̴̞̕I̶̧̒D̴͕̈I̴͙͗O̴̪͊T̷̗̿!̴͈͝ ̸̘̇D̶̯̿İ̷̙D̷̢̀ ̴͔͒Y̸̻͝O̴͈̒Ȕ̶̠ ̷͇̾Ṙ̸̹Ḛ̷̔A̶͔̅L̸̗̓L̵̼̓Ý̴̘ ̷͕͂Ṱ̸̔H̷̜̅I̷̻͒N̷̩̋K̵̬̐ ̶̢́Í̵̡ ̵̺̎W̷̞̿Ő̸̦U̷͓͗L̵̺͛D̴̤͛ ̵̻̄E̸̼͌V̶̞̓E̷̮̅N̴͓͑ ̸͇̅Ḇ̸̂Ó̴̦Ṱ̵̇H̶̻͘E̸̼̎R̵̥̅ ̶̙̇T̶̘̒Ő̶͍ ̵͙̿H̵̬͘E̷͙͆L̸͇͒P̵̛͇ ̶̣͗Ś̴͜Ȍ̷ͅṀ̴̥É̵̥Ō̶̳N̷̹͐Ẽ̴̲ ̸̱͝L̷̆ͅI̷͙̊K̷̳̐E̷̦͂ ̴͔̈Ỳ̴̗Ȏ̵͍Ů̵̮?̵̨̔ ̷̛͎N̶̘̈O̵̺͑,̷͙̍ ̷̰̐D̵͉̑Ŏ̵̭W̵̰̅Ṋ̷͐ ̸͙̄H̶͓͝E̶̠͌R̵̥̓Ë̴̯,̴̬͠ ̵̧̑I̸͔͝T̴͓͝'̵̹̀S̴͍̕ ̸͉̿K̴͎̆Î̵̠Ḻ̴̆L̷̢̋ ̸̗͌O̷̘̓Ṟ̵́ ̸̯̽B̷̪̍Ë̶̞ ̶̡͋K̷͓̽I̶͇͘L̴̳̿L̶̪̂Ȇ̵̗D̷̍ͅ!̷̹̓"

 **(For those that struggle to read the text: YOU IDIOT! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EVEN BOTHER TO HELP SOMEONE LIKE YOU? NO. DOWN HERE, IT'S** ** _KILL_** **OR** ** _BE KILLED_** **! There you go :3)**

Lloyd eyes quivered as she summoned the bullets into a perfect circle and slowly moved them towards him whilst cackling menacingly.

Morro quickly moved in front of him and sent a gust of wind towards the bullets to keep them away from them. But no matter how hard he tried, Flowey wouldn't give up; it would only be a matter of time before his wind would run out.

Just then, a ball of magic illuminated the darkness next to Flowey. She stared at it with wide eyes before the ball was sent towards her; the pathetic flower went flying whilst screaming demonically.

The bullets disappeared into thin air and Lloyd's soul stopped glowing.

When he looked up, he saw a kind-looking lady who looked to be in her middle ages. She wore a long-sleeved purple dress with white sleeves. It had a strange symbol imprinted around her chest. She had silver hair beautifully braided into a plat and wore glasses over her emerald green eyes.

She knelt down and gently hugged him, he suddenly felt all of the pain in his legs and stomach disappear, she had healed him. Lloyd stared at her, confused and scared, the lady only smiled gently at him.

"Are you alright my child?"

 **Hey guys sorry for leaving you with no comment at the top, must've thought I wouldn't be commenting on these anymore XD Anyways, tis I, FirstFandomFangirl :D**

 **...Nah just kidding it's NervousTrash owo (NervousTrash358) You could probably tell by the different (And terrible ;-;) writing style uwu. As FFF explained in the summary, we're both collabing on this story. Normally she'd occasionally collab with Zena1421 and just mix up the chapter together but that probably doesn't work for me ;u; So we decided to do the chapters separately yet still work on the story together and decide what's gonna happen together .D.**

 **I hope I didn't disappoint anybody, it's not really quality FFF material but I guess it's ok ;u;**

 **Anyways, she'll be doing the next chapter when this is next updated, and then you'll see me afterwards etc. so ye, until then baiiiii! :D**

 **P.S: About the Morro Ackerman thing, that's his surname in my trashy AU and stories and even though this was FFF's idea, she hasn't really got a last name for him (At least I don't think ouo) so I just added my own, hope that answers your question XD**

 **-NervousTrash**


End file.
